


Devil Inside

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: sharp_teeth, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 06, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lucifer is back in the Cage - everyone is so sure of it. Then why can Sam see and hear him where-ever he goes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Inside

_"We're two halves made whole..."_

Sam startles awake with a gasp and Dean stares at him from the bathroom sink.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, just -" Sam runs his hand through his hair, "just a bad dream." 

Sam gets out of bed and gets changed. As he's pulling on a clean t-shirt he catches a glimpse of someone just outside the window. When he looks again, he's gone. "Did you...?" he starts.

"Did I...what?" Dean asks.

"Nevermind. I thought I saw something."

\---------

A few hours later, Sam is following Dean out of the diner when he hears himself speaking.

 _"This is your life now? Following Dean's lead like the good little brother you are?"_  

Sam whips around, and sees nothing but the door of the diner. He turns back and finds himself staring at his own face.  _"You're not a follower Sam. You were meant to be a **god**."_  Lucifer smiles at him and Sam feels cold.  _"I know you miss the power. I hear your soul screaming for it every second of every day. It's okay Sam, I miss you too."_

Sam takes a step back and says, "No."

Lucifer grins at him _"Yes. Forever and always, **yes**."_

\---------

Dean hacks off the vampire's head with his machete, and Sam can't move. He's watching himself  _Lucifer_  crouch down by the corpse and run his finger over the vamp's bloody neck stump. Lucifer walks right up to Sam, holds a shiny, red fingertip up in front of his eyes and says:  _"It's in the **blood**  Sam. I'm in your blood. Always. Forever."_

"No."Sam says, and Dean looks at him oddly. 

"Who are you talking to?"

Sam swallows, "Nobody. Myself."

Dean huffs, "Right." He walks past Sam and says gently, "I see things too. Why do you think I drink myself to sleep? "

\---------

Sam tries Dean's coping mechanism that night, but it doesn't help. It just makes him think of the only thing that ever  _did_  make him forget. Sam drifts to sleep and his dreams are red. He dreams of blood and power and he  _wants_  so badly.

 _"I can send them to you. They won't even fight. They'll bend their knees, bow their heads and offer their throats to you."_

Sam turns away from the voice and clenches his eyes shut.

 

\---------

 

When Sam wakes, he's shivering. He looks around and realizes that he isn't in the motel bed he fell asleep in. He's lying outside on the wet, grassy ground.

Sam gets up slowly and tries to figure out where he is. There are trees around him, sparse grass and tombstones. Sam swallows back the bile rising in the back of his throat as recognition sets in. He's in Stull Cemetery. 

Sam hears a crow cawing from behind him and startles. He takes a step backwards and trips over something. He catches himself with one of his hands and that's when he sees the blood. His fingers are stained red with it. He sits back and looks down at himself. His black t-shirt is soaked. He touches it with a trembling hand. It isn't the discovery that the shirt is covered in blood that horrifies him. It's the  _smell_. Sulfur and iron and he's repulsed and he's so very  _hungry_.

Sam considers stripping off the shirt, but he's so cold, and he doesn't want to risk getting the shirt so close to his mouth, because he doesn't think he could keep from tasting-  _"Oh please. You know damn well what you did."_  

Lucifer is looking down at Sam and he's covered in blood, just as Sam is. He brings his bloody fingers up to his mouth and licks them all clean. 

Sam thinks he might puke. He turns away from his other self, away from Lucifer and he's staring right at a corpse. It's neck is torn open. Flesh hangs off of the wound in messy strips. Sam brings a hand up to his mouth. Lucifer laughs.  _"You had a bit less finesse last night than usual. It's only natural. It's been a long time, hasn't it Sam? Too long."_

Sam looks back at Lucifer, and asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Lucifer walks closer to Sam, kneels down next to him and says,  _"Doing what?"_

"You-" Sam starts to say, but there's nobody there anymore. He is alone in Stull Cemetery with a mauled body covered in demon blood. 

 _"Never alone."_  Sam hears himself say.  _"Drop by drop you'll let me back in."_  He can still smell the sulfur stink of the blood on his hands, on his clothes and from the corpse. He doesn't feel nauseous anymore, he just feels so damn  _hungry_. He hears himself laugh.

Sam clutches his hands over his ears and tries to block out the sound of the Devil  _himself_ , but he can't. _"Drop by drop you'll bring me home. Never alone. Never, never, never."_  He doesn't see Lucifer anymore, but it doesn't matter because he can feel him moving inside. 

Sam raises his head slowly, and he sees a group of people approaching. He gets quickly to his feet and pulls out his knife. He tries to block the corpse from view as best as he can. The group - five total, three men and two women walk towards him without saying a word. They're less than three feet away when they all stop, and fall to their knees. They look at Sam with black, black eyes and wait.


End file.
